Aku Benci Huruf S
by Watermelon in Summer
Summary: Menurut Ino, huruf S itu selalu membuatnya sial./ ARRGGHH! Mau berapa huruf S lagi yang membuatku sial?"/ "Baiklah, huruf S! Aku menyatakan perang denganmu."/Just for Ino-centric/ DLDR. Chapter 3 : Jatuh Cinta!
1. Aku Benci Huruf S

**Aku Benci Huruf S**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Ino-centric, abal, membosankan, ide pasaran, typos, EyD yang buruk dan tidak benar, alur kecepetan, dan lain-lain.**

**Summary : Menurut Ino, huruf S itu selalu membuatnya sial./** **"Sasuke, San Francisco, Senju cafe, salad,****strawberry milkshake, Shikamaru, Shiho, sejarah, sekolah, Sakura, Suna, sepak bola, ****Sora, ****Mr. S, surat, Sai, Sari, Sonohora cafe, sepatu. ARRGGHH! Mau berapa huruf S lagi yang membuatku sial?"****/ "Baiklah, huruf S! Aku menyatakan perang denganmu."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Gadis manis berambut pirang pucat itu berjalan santai sambil bersenandung. Ia pampangkan senyum termanis di wajah ayunya.

Ia pun mengambil telepon genggam dari sakunya dan membuka telepon itu.

_FLIP_

Ia tersenyum semakin lebar memandangi foto yang terpampang di layar telepon itu. Foto seorang pemuda berambut _ebony_ yang sedang mencium pipi gadis berambut pirang yang pipinya sudah semerah tomat.

_'Mungkin ... huruf S tidak seburuk itu. Aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Sampai sekarang pun Sai-_kun_ masih bersikap sangat manis dan romantis padaku,_' batinnya.

Sonohora cafe, tujuannya di sore musim panas yang sangat cerah ini. Tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi, ia sampai di sana.

_'Sebaiknya, aku berjalan lebih cepat. Sai-_kun_ pasti sudah menunggu lama._' Ia pun mempercepat langkah kakinya supaya lebih cepat sampai di tempat tujuannya.

.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut pirang pucat berwajah manis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kafe bercat krem itu. Aroma teh yang menguar dari dapur kafe itu membuat pikirannya semakin tenang.

Kepalanya berkali-kali berputar ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dan ... _bingo_! Ia menemukan pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu duduk di meja paling ujung. Tapi...

Gadis manis itu pun berlari kecil menuju meja di ujung itu.

"Sari-_chan_ ... _you're sooooo beautiful_. Kaulihat? Takdir pun sepertinya berpihak pada kita. Sai dan Sari. Dari nama saja, kentara sekali kalau kita sangat cocok."

"S-sai-_kun_? Sa-sari?" Gadis pirang itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengar.

"Ah ... Ino-_chan_! Akhirnya kau datang ju-"

"Apa yang kaukatakan tadi?" potong gadis pirang itu.

"Aku hanya bilang kalau Sari-_chan_ itu sangat cantik. Lalu, aku dan dia sanga—"

_GREB_

"KAUPIKIR AKU SIAPA, HUH? AKU PACARMU! BERANINYA KAU MENGATAKAN ITU PADA GADIS LAIN!" Gadis pirang itu menarik kerah baju pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu.

"Ino-_chan_. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya."

"APA KATAMU?" teriak gadis pirang itu. Setelah itu, tangannya pun menjelajahi telinga pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu dan menjewernya.

"Aduuh ... Ino-_chan_!"

Tak puas dengan satu tangan, gadis pirang itu pun menjewer kedua telinga pemuda itu. "AKU BENCI! AKU BENCI! AKU BENCI! AKU BENCI KAU, MAYAT HIDUP!"

"Aduuhh ... ampun Ino-_chan_," pinta pemuda itu.

"APA KURANGKU, HUH?" teriak gadis itu lagi. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang memberi tatapan aneh kepada mereka.

"Aduuhh ... kau manja, kau suka mengatur, kau pemarah. Dan yang paling penting, kau jelek!" jawab pemuda itu jujur.

"APA KATAMU? SHIMURA SAI! KITA PUTUS!" teriak gadis pirang itu lagi. Tapi, ia belum melepaskan tangannya dari telinga pemuda itu. "KAU MENGESALKAN! KAU MENGESALKAAAN!"

Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan gadis berambut coklat yang berada di sampingnya. Ia pun memberi kode pada gadis itu.

Gadis berambut coklat itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"AYO!" Pemuda berambut ebony dan gadis berambut coklat itu pun lari secepat kilat menuju pintu keluar kafe itu.

"SAIII! MAU KE MANA KAU?" Gadis pirang itu pun menyusul mereka.

"Ayo cepat Sari-_chan_! Kau tidak mau diamuk babi, kan?" ujar Sai –pemuda berambut ebony tadi– di sela larinya.

"Umm..." Sari pun mengangguk.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka sampai di luar kafe itu. Sai dan Sari tetap berlari. Ino –gadis berambut pirang– mengejar mereka di belakang.

Ketika Ino sampai di luar, ia pun berhenti berlari –merasa tidak sanggup mengejar Sai dan Sari karena mereka sudah jauh. "SAI! DEMI TUHAN, AKU MEMBENCIMU SELAMANYA!"

"ARRRGGHH!" Karena kesal, Ino pun menendang kerikil yang berada di depannya dengan kaki kanannya. Tapi...

_SYUUUTT_

_Flat shoes_ yang ia gunakan ternyata tidak terlalu pas di kakinya. Dan hasilnya, _flat shoes_ sebelah kanannya terbang.

_PLUUKK_

Sepatu itu mendarat mulus pada kepala seorang pemuda.

Pemuda itu pun memegang kepalanya yang lumayan sakit. "HEI! SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR SEPATU INI?" teriak pemuda itu dengan nada marah.

"Mampus aku!" umpat Ino. Setelah itu, ia pun melarikan diri dari tempatnya berdiri tanpa _flat shoes_ sebelah kanannya.

* * *

.

"Awww!" Ino mengerang kesakitan karena beberapa kerikil menusuk telapak kakinya.

Berkali-kali ia mengacak rambut pirang pucat panjangnya. Tidak lupa memukul-mukul kepalanya. Merutuki dirinya yang benar-benar sial dan bodoh.

Huruf S memang membawa sial. Hari ini saja entah sudah berapa huruf S yang membuatnya menderita. Sai, Sari, Sonohora cafe, sepatu ... arrggghh! Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat hati kesal.

_'Sial sekali hari ini! _Kuso_! Sabar Ino ... hanya beberapa langkah lagi kau sampai di rumah tercintamu!_'

_CKLEK_

"_Tadaima_!" ujar Ino dengan nada ogah-ogahan.

"Ada apa dengan wajah seperti itu, un? Lalu, kenapa kau pulang begitu malam, un?" Pemuda berambut pirang yang mirip dengan Ino itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Tuan Un-un!" jawab Ino sinis.

"Hei! Kau itu benar-benar adik durhaka, ya?"

_BRAAKK_

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Ino pun membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Apaan sih?" gerutu Deidara -kakak Ino. Setelah itu, ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino membenamkan kepalanya ke boneka _tedy bear_ coklatnya. Empuk dan lembut. Tapi sayang, Ino tak dapat merasakan kenyamanan dari boneka imut itu.

"Sai brengsek!" umpatnya. Ia pun meninju kasur tak berdosa yang kini ia tiduri.

Tak terasa, cairan bening keluar dari mata aquamarine gadis manis itu. Satu tetes ... dua tetes ... dan kini, boneka coklatnya itu sudah banjir dengan air mata.

'_Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu, Sai. Kenapa kau __setega itu__ padaku?_'

Ia hiraukan air mata yang sudah banjir itu. Tak ia sentuh sama sekali. Biarlah seperti ini dulu, pikirnya.

Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

Huruf S. Entah benar atau tidak, huruf S itu selalu membuatnya sial. Ia sangat ingin menghindari sesuatu yang berbau S itu. Tapi entah kenapa, huruf S selalu menghampirinya.

"Sasuke, San Francisco, Senju cafe, salad, _strawberry milkshake_, Shikamaru, Shiho, sejarah, sekolah, Sakura, Suna, sepak bola, Sora, Mr. S, surat, Sai, Sari, Sonohora cafe, sepatu. ARRGGHH! Mau berapa huruf S lagi yang membuatku sial?" Ino mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar.

.

.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

Tiga tahun yang lalu...

'_Apa ini benar Senju cafe?_' Gadis pirang itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat plang kafe yang di depannya. '_Ah! Benar!_'

Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu dengan bersemangat membuka pintu kaca kafe itu.

_'Ah! Dia sudah sampai!_' Ia berlari kecil menuju tempat duduk seorang pemuda berambut _raven_.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Maaf, apa kau menunggu lama?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada bicaranya yang biasa —riang dan cempreng. Ia pun duduk di tempat duduk tepat di depan pemuda tampan itu.

"Hn. Tidak." Hanya dua kata itu yang meluncur dari mulut pemuda berambut _raven_ itu.

"Kau sudah memesan makanan?"

"Belum. Kau mau memesan apa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada khasnya –datar dan dingin. "Pelayan!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang pelayan perempuan datang menghampiri meja Ino dan Sasuke –pemuda _raven_ tadi. "Mau pesan apa?

"Aku sushi dan jus tomat. Bagaimana dengan kau, Ino?"

Ino membolak-balik buku menu itu. "Aku pesan salad dan _strawberry milkshake_ saja."

"Baiklah. Pesanan kalian satu piring sushi, satu piring salad, satu gelas jus tomat dan satu gelas _strawberry milkshake_." Pelayan itu mengulangi pesanan Ino dan Sasuke.

"Yup!" jawab Ino mantap.

"Pesanan kalian akan kami antar beberapa menit lagi. Permisi." Pelayan itu pun pergi dari meja Ino dan Sasuke.

"Kau masih suka berdiet?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Ino.

"Hehehehe ... maklumlah, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku ini sangat rentan gemuk. Sedikit saja aku makan lebih banyak, badanku langsung melebar. Memangnya kenapa? Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" ujar Ino panjang lebar dengan nada menggoda.

"Heh! Percaya diri sekali kau?" ucap Sasuke sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merona.

"Kyaaa~ _Boku no koibito wa kawaii desu_~"

"Aku bukan pacarmu lagi." Sasuke tetap tidak menatap Ino.

"A-apa Sasuke-_kun_? A-aku tidak mendengarnya tadi," ujar Ino dengan tergagap.

"Aku bukan pacarmu lagi. Aku ingin kita putus."

"Ka-kau pasti bercanda kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" Ino masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Aku serius. Sekarang, aku ingin putus denganmu."

"Ta-tapi ... kenapa?"

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama. Ini pesanan kalian." Pelayan itu pun menurunkan satu per satu makanan yang tadi Sasuke dan Ino pesan. Setelah itu, pelayan pergi dari tempat Sasuke dan Ino.

"Makanlah makananmu dahulu!" perintah Sasuke.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Air mata kini sudah mengumpul di pelupuk mata Ino.

"Kubilang, makan dulu makananmu! Nanti aku jelaskan."

"Kumohon, Sasuke-_kun_...," pinta Ino.

"Baiklah. Aku pindah ke San Francisco. Aku melanjutkan sekolah di sana."

"Bukankah kita masih bisa pacaran jarak jau—"

"Sudahlah Ino. Kita putus. Sekarang, makanlah makananmu!" perintah Sasuke.

Dengan berat hati, Ino memakan makanannya. '_Sasuke ... Senju cafe ... salad ... _strawberry milkshake_._'

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cinta pertamanya ketika kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama begitu menyakitkan, pikirnya.

Ino pun kembali mengingat peristiwa beberapa tahun yang lalu. Masih berhubungan dengan kesialan huruf S.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Dua tahun yang lalu...

"Hei Ino! Kautahu? Ada guru baru, lho! Dia itu tampan~"

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab gadis pirang yang sudah menduduki bangku kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama itu.

"Ayolah Ino~ Lupakan saja si Pantat Ayam itu! Cobalah menyukai guru ini. Kau pasti akan tergila-gila padanya." Gadis berambut merah itu sepertinya pantang menyerah.

"Tayuya aku—"

"Selamat siang, semua. Silahkan duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing."

Beberapa murid sedikit tercengang melihat orang yang baru saja memasuki kelas mereka. Baru pertama kali mereka melihatnya. Tapi, hanya satu orang yang sangat tercengang. Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang yang kini ia gerai. Entah karena apa ... ia begitu tercengang melihat guru yang baru masuk itu.

Inikah cinta pada pandangan pertama, pikirnya.

"Nama saya Nara Shikamaru. Saya guru sejarah baru kalian. Sekarang, keluarkan buku kalian dan kerjakan latihan halaman tujuh puluh tujuh. Jangan ribut. Saya tinggal dulu!"

_BRAAKK_

Pintu kelas itu pun tertutup, dengan guru sejarah baru tadi sudah menghilang.

"Nah Ino-_chan_~ Bukankah ia tampan?"

Ino yang masih tercengang, akhirnya sadar dengan pertanyaan Tayuya. "Nara Shikamaru! Bersiaplah! Aku akan mendapatkanmu!"

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Ino mendekati Shikamaru yang notabene adalah guru sejarahnya. Ino sudah mengetahui beberapa hal yang disukai Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru-_kun_..." Gadis pirang itu berkali-kali memanggil nama itu. Rambut pirang panjangnya kini berkibar tertiup angin.

Pemuda yang dipanggil itu masih menutup matanya. "Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Shikamaru-_sensei_!"

"Tidak mau!" ucap Ino. Ino mendekati guru sejarahnya yang sedang berbaring di lantai atap dan memejamkan matanya. Ino pun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Shikamaru.

Sepuluh sentimeter...

Lima sentimeter...

Tiga sentimeter...

"Tak baik seorang siswi kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama melakukan hal seperti ini dengan gurunya."

Ino langsung memberi jarak antara dia dan Shikamaru. Mukanya langsung memerah karena malu.

"Jangan terlalu banyak membaca komik!"

"_Gomen_, _Se-sensei_. A-aku tidak bermaksud."

Shikamaru pun bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk tepat di hadapan Ino yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia bisa melihat wajah Ino yang benar-benar memerah.

Shikamaru mengelus pipi putih Ino yang kini memerah itu. "Kau manis kalau sedang malu."

_CUP_

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di kening Ino. Setelah Shikamaru mengecup kening Ino, ia pun berdiri dan mengacak rambut di pucuk kepala Ino.

"Hadiah untukmu." Setelah itu ia pergi dari atap itu.

"Ma-manis? Ha-hadiah?" Ino memegangi keningnya yang baru saja dikecup Shikamaru. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

Ino membolak-balik buku yang sekarang ia pegang. Dengan serius, ia membaca satu persatu kata-kata yang ada di dalam buku itu.

'_Kau pasti bisa menghafal semuanya, Ino! Buatlah Shikamaru-_kun_ terkesan karena bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan darinya._' Kalimat itu berkali-kali ia teriakkan dalam dirinya.

"_Ahayou_, _minna_! Sekarang, duduklah di tempat kalian masing-masing!"

'_Eh? Kenapa suara Shikamaru-_kun_ jadi—_' Ino terbelalak ketika melihat siapa yang ada di depan kelas.

"Halo. Saya Shizune. Saya guru sejarah baru kalian." Wanita cantik bersurai coklat itu pun membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derjat.

"_Sumimasen_, _Sensei_. Shikamaru-_ku_— Ah! Maksudnya, Shikamaru-_sensei_, ke mana _Sensei_? Kenapa digantikan?" Ino meremas buku yang tadi ia baca.

Shizune tersenyum lembut. "Jadi, kalian tidak tahu? Nara-_san _kembali ke rumah orang tuanya di Shibuya karena dia akan menikah."

_DEG_

Jantung Ino terasa hendak lepas dari tempatnya mendengar ucapan Shizune. "De-dengan siapa, _Sensei_?" Ino tetap menguatkan dirinya untuk mengucapkan tiga kata itu.

"Dengan Shiho-_san_, pembina UKS kalian."

"Shi-shiho-_sensei_?"

Shizune mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah, sekarang, bukalah buku kalian halaman seratus lima puluh satu."

Hati Ino rasanya remuk bak truk melindas kaca tipis. Lidahnya kelu tak bisa berucap apa-apa. '_Shikamaru ... Shiho ... sejarah ... sekolah ... Shizune-_sensei.'

.

.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

.

.

Ino menghela napas berat. Matanya masih menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Selalu saja kisah cintanya berakhir mengenaskan, pikirnya.

Bukan hanya kisah cintanya, kisah persahabatannya pun juga mengenaskan.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Satu tahun yang lalu...

"Hei Jidat! Nanti, ulangan matematika, beri aku sontekan, ya ya ya ya?" Gadis pirang yang baru menduduki bangku kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama itu menutup lokernya. Ia pun tersenyum manis pada sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Kalau begini jadinya, lebih baik aku tidak sekelas denganmu, _Pig_! Sama seperti kelas satu dan dua. Bagaimana bisa kau pintar kalau kau hanya mengandalkanku?"

"Ayolah Jidat~ Tadi malam perutku sakit karena makan hotdog buatan Dei-_nii_. Sumpah, Jidat. Hotdog Dei-_nii_ itu pedas sekali. Aku saja minum satu galon tadi malam." Ino memegang perutnya untuk menunjukkan pada Sakura bagaimana ekspresinya ketika ia sakit perut.

Sakura tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Ino yang dibuat-buat itu. "Bilang saja itu hanya alasanmu!" Sakura menutup pintu lokernya dan menatap Ino.

"Hehe ... ayo kita ke kelas, Jidatku tersayang." Ino pun menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum manis ke arah Ino. "Iya, _Pig_-ku tersayang."

.

.

.

.

Ino menendang-nendang kerikil yang ada di depannya. Ternyata, tidak ada Sakura sehari saja membuatnya kesepian. Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk di bawah sebuah pohon sakura yang cukup teduh. Ia menatap kosong ke depan. Tidak ada yang menarik, menurutnya. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan luas itu.

"_Pig_." Ino menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sahabat terbaiknya yang sedang menunduk.

"Ji-jidat? Kau terlambat? Kenapa jam segini baru sampai di sekolah? Kupikir kau memang tidak hadir hari ini." Pertanyaan beruntun ditanyakan Ino kepada Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku tidak terlambat, _Pig_."

"Lalu? Aaaa ... aku tahu! Kau pasti mencoba-coba untuk bolos, ya? Apalagi tadi belajar dengan Oro-_sensei_."

"Bukan, Ino!"

Ino sedikit tercekat. Ia tahu benar kalau Sakura sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ino, pasti Sakura sedang serius. "La-lalu?"

Sakura menghela napasnya. "Ayah tiriku tinggal di Suna. Jadi, aku dan ibu harus pindah ke Suna."

"Su-suna? Bukankah itu sangat jauh? Kenapa kau harus pindah? Kau masih punya aku di sini. Kau bisa tinggal denganku dan Dei-_nii_." Ino kini berdiri dan menatap mata Sakura dengan tajam.

"Tidak bisa, Ino. Aku harus ikut orang tuaku," ujar Sakura dengan nada yang sama seperti tadi –lirih.

"Sakura ... temani aku di sini saja. Kautahu, kan? Aku sekarang sedang patah hati. Sasuke meninggalkanku, begitu juga dengan Shikamaru. Aku akan bercerita pada siapa lagi?" Kini Ino mengguncang-guncang bahu Sakura.

"Kita masih bisa saling bertukar _e-mail_ atau teleponan." Sakura tersenyum lembut. "_Sayonara_, _Pig-chan_. Jaga dirimu di sini, ya?" Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Sakura memeluk Ino dengan erat.

"Sakura...," gumam Ino lirih. Kini Ino tak bisa menahan tangisannya.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Ino. "Sudahlah ... satu tahun sekali aku akan ke sini untuk mengunjungimu."

"Tapi Sakura—"

"Sudahlah ... jangan menangis lagi, _Pig-chan_." Sakura kembali menghela napasnya. "_Sayonara_, _Pig-_ku tersayang." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Sakura pun melangkah menjauhi Ino yang masih berdiri mematung di bawah pohon sakura itu.

"Aku akan selalu merindukanmu, Jidatku tersaya—"

_PLAAKK_

Ino jatuh tertelungkup karena sebuah bola tepat mengenai bagian belakang kepalanya dengan sangat kuat. Tangisan Ino makin menjadi-jadi karena bola itu.

Seorang siswa berlari mendekati tempat Ino yang tertelungkup dan mengambil bola yang tidak jauh dari Ino.

"Ahaha! Sakitkah, Yamanaka? Kena bola seperti itu?" Pemuda itu pun berlari menuju ke tengah lapangan untuk melanjutkan permainan sepak bolanya.

"Sora brengsek! Jangan mentang-mentang aku menolakmu, kau jadi dendam seperti ini kepadaku!"

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

.

.

.

"Hatiku sekarang sudah mantap. Aku akan membenci huruf S! Huruf S itu hanya memberikan kesialan untukku. Baiklah, huruf S! Aku menyatakan perang denganmu." Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Setelah itu, ia pun memejamkan matanya yang sudah lelah karena menangis.

* * *

"_Ohayou_, un!"

"_Ohayou_," jawab Ino dengan nada lesu, "ayah dan ibu mana?" sambungnya.

"Ayah dan ibu berangkat pagi sekali, un. Dan ... sepertinya ayah dan ibu ke luar negri untuk beberapa bulan, un."

Ino mengambil tempat duduk di depan Deidara. "Hah? Bulan? Tadi malam ayah dan ibu juga pulang sangat larut, ya?"

Deidara hanya mengangguk. "Ah ya! Ada surat untukmu, un! Sepertinya dia mengirimnya malam tadi, un." Deidara memberikan surat beramplop biru itu kepada Ino.

"Ck! Pasti dia lagi!" Ino mengambil surat yang ada di tangan Deidara, lalu membukanya.

* * *

_Konbanwa, My Dearest_ Ino.

Malam ini, bintang begitu terang dan bulan juga sedang purnama. Karena suasana ini, aku jadi ingin menyentuhmu malam ini. Berbagi kehangatan denganmu.

_With love_,

Mr. S

* * *

Ino merobek surat itu menjadi begian kecil-kecil. Ia muak dengan surat teror yang selalu ia dapat semenjak enam bulan terakhir.

"Apa lagi katanya, un?"

"Aku tidak mau menggubrisnya." Ino menggigit roti tawar yang ada di tangannya sekeras yang ia bisa.

Melihat keadaan adik satu-satunya seperti itu, Deidara juga merasa tidak tega. "Senyum sedikit dong, un. Kau jelek kalau seperti itu, un. Apalagi sekarang hari pertamamu masuk SMA, kan un?" Deidara mengelus lembut kepala Ino.

"Dei-_nii_?"

Deidara hanya memberikan senyum tipis pada Ino.

Ino membalasnya dengan senyuman lebarnya yang sangat tulus. "Terima kasih, Dei-_nii_."

.

.

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

Holla~ Saya kembali dengan fic aneh lagi. Maaf kalo fic-nya jelek banget. O ya! chapter ini full of flashback. Untuk masalah sesungguhnya mungkin di chapter depan.

Aku masih belum nentuin siapa yang bakal jadi mayor pair. Yang jelas, pairnya pake huruf S di awal namanya atau marganya. Yang bakalan deket sama Ino pun juga sama, pake huruf S di awal nama atau marganya.

Ide dari fic ini sendiri terinspirasi dari banyaknya tokoh di animanga Naruto yang berawalan huruf S. Apalagi, kebanyakan di canon Ino deket ama nama yang awalannya huruf S.

O ya! buat yang namanya di awalan oake huruf S, jangan tersinggung, ya? Aku ga maksud kok. #Lirik-lirikyangberinisialSF :D

Maaf kalau fic ini jelek dan sangat mengecewakan. Juga segala kekurangan dan kecacatan fic ini, mohon dimaafkan.

Dan terakhir, aku minta kritik dan sarannya supaya di chapter depan, aku bisa memperbaiki segala kekurangan fic ini.

Review yah? :3


	2. Sekolah baru, sial baru!

**Aku Benci Huruf S**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Ino-centric, abal, membosankan, ide pasaran, typos, EyD yang buruk dan tidak benar, alur kecepetan, dan lain-lain.**

**Summary : Menurut Ino, huruf S itu selalu membuatnya sial./** **"Sasuke, San Francisco, Senju cafe, salad,strawberry milkshake, Shikamaru, Shiho, sejarah, sekolah, Sakura, Suna, sepak bola, Sora, Mr. S, surat, Sai, Sari, Sonohora cafe, sepatu. ARRGGHH! Mau berapa huruf S lagi yang membuatku sial?"/ "Baiklah, huruf S! Aku menyatakan perang denganmu."**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter II : Sekolah baru, sial baru**

_TAP_ … _TAP_….

Ino menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan gerbang sekolah barunya. Ia pun mendongak melihat sekolah yang sangat besar itu.

'_Pada akhirnya ... aku menjadi seorang murid SMA._' Ia pun menghela napasnya. _'Aku pasti bisa melupakan semua masalah dengan kehidupan sekolah baru ini._'

Ino berkacak pinggang dan memberikan sebuah tatapan 'aku ini gadis tegar'. Ingat! Te-gar, bukan Te-gal.

'_Aku pasti bisa_ move on_. Masalah Sai tidak akan membuatku rapuh. Aku pasti bisa meraih cita-citaku! Suatu hari nanti, aku pasti menjadi seorang hokage._' Sepertinya, kata-kata _inner_ Ino mulai nggak nyambung.

'_AKU PASTI BISA MELUPAKAN SASUKE, MELENYAPKAN SHIKAMARU DARI BENAKKU, DAN MENGHAPUS SAI DARI HATIKU!_' teriak _inner_ Ino dengan semangat membara.

"Oi Rambut Pirang! Cepat masuk! Upacara sudah dimulai. Kaupikir kau itu bintang utama di _shoujo manga_? Ucapan _inner_-mu itu sangat mirip dengan kata-kata di _shoujo manga_, tahu!" Teriakan satpam itu membuat Ino tersadar dari lamunan-lamunan anehnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Ino tetap pada posisi awalnya.

"Cepat, Pirang!" perintah satpam berambut jabrik itu.

Ino pun langsung melangkah menuju sekolah dengan kalem.

'_ASTAGAA! DEMI TUHAN! AKU BENAR-BENAR MALU! DI SANA JUGA BANYAK _SENPAI_! ASTAGAA!_'

Hari pertama sekolah bagi Ino, tapi ia sudah mendapat satu kesialan dari huruf 'S'.

Satpam.

Tapi … tunggu dulu! Dari mana satpam itu tahu apa yang dikatakan _inner_ Ino?

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku yakin, kalian semua adalah calon pemimpin masa depan yang hebat." Ino dapat mendengar beberapa patah kata dari ocehan kepala sekolahnya yang baru itu.

'_Di mana aku duduk, ya?_' Ino mengedarkan pandangannya pada aula yang sangat luas itu. _'Eh? Tidak ada kursi yang kosong?_'

"I-ino-_chan_?"

Ino menoleh ke belakang menuju sumber suara.

"HINA-_CHAN_?" Ino langsung menubruk gadis yang bernama Hinata itu.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil.

"K-kau akan sekolah di sini, Hina-_chan_?" Ino melepas pelukannya lalu menatap lekat-lekat sahabat lamanya itu.

"I-iya, Ino-_chan_," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aku sangat kangen padamu, Hinata. Aku juga kangen waktu kita bersama-sama dengan Sakura." Entah terlalu semangat atau apa, Ino kembali memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"A-ayo kita duduk, Ino-_chan_."

"AYO!" Ino pun menggenggam tangan Hinata dan berjalan menuju kursi yang kosong.

'_Hinata memang sempurna menjadi temanku. Namanya tidak punya huruf S sama sekali._'

.

.

.

.

_GLEK_ … _GLEK_….

Ino menenggak jus melonnya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah teman pemalu yang ada di sebelahnya.

"_Ne_, Hina-_chan_. Apa kau tidak capek di sekolah khusus putri itu? Kalau aku, pasti aku sudah mati bosan. Tidak ada laki-laki satu pun. Hah~ Pasti sangat membosankan," ujar Ino panjang lebar.

"Di-di sana ada laki-laki kok, Ino-_chan_. Ada kira-kira sepuluh orang guru laki-laki."

"He? Benarkah? Apa mereka keren?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Ke-keren, Ino-_chan_. Mereka sangat bijaksana dan dewasa," jawab Hinata.

"Pasti mereka itu guru, ya? Berapa saja umur mereka?" Ino makin bersemangat.

"Iya, Ino-_chan_. Pa-paling mu-muda seumuran Jiraiya-_jiisan_."

Senyum di wajah Ino langsung pudar seketika. _'Paling muda saja seumuran Jiraiya-_jii_, bagaimana dengan yang paling tua?_'

_DRRRTT_

Telepon Ino bergetar. Ia pun mengambil telepon genggamnya yang berada di dalam saku roknya. Ino melihat nomor yang terpampang di telepon itu sekilas.

"_Moshi-moshi_ … dengan siapa, ya?" tanya Ino.

"_Halo, Ino-_chan."

Alis Ino bertaut. "Ini siapa?"

"_Aku … penggemar rahasiamu, Mr. S_."

"Hah?" Ino sedikit terkejut.

'_Bu-bukankah Mr. S itu yang sering mengirimkanku surat teror itu, ya?_'

"_Tapi itu dulu … aku bukan penggemar rahasiamu lagi. Kau itu … sama sekali tidak menarik lagi bagiku_," ujar Mr. S panjang lebar.

Ino tidak dapat mengenali suara orang itu. Menurutnya, Mr. S menutup mulutnya dengan sapu tangan sehingga suaranya menjadi tidak jelas. "Yang benar saja! Kau ini siapa? Apa maumu, hah?"

"_Siapa katamu? Sudah kubilang, aku Mr. S. Mantan penggemar rahasiamu. Apa mauku? Kalau kautanya beberapa hari yang lalu padaku, dengan mantap aku akan menjawab 'aku mau kamu'. Tapi sekarang … mempermainkanmu lebih menarik_."

"_Ck_!" Ino langsung mematikan teleponnya.

"Siapa, Ino-_chan_?" tanya Hinata.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya orang yang tidak penting." Ino pun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil.

Selang beberapa detik, telepon genggam Ino kembali bergetar.

_DRRTTTT_

Ino tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Tapi tindakannya itu membuat Mr. S meneleponnya berkali-kali.

Dua belas panggilan tak terjawab, terpampang pada telepon genggam Ino.

_DRRTT_

"Apa maumu, sih?" Ino mulai muak.

"_Jangan galak-galak seperti itu, dong. Begini saja, kalau kau bisa menemukanku dan memukulku, aku akan menghentikan semua terorku padamu. Aku sekarang berada di sekitarmu, kok_."

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya pada taman belakang sekolah itu. Ia melihat siapa saja yang sekarang sedang memegang telepon atau sedang menelepon.

Ketika melihat seseorang yang sedang memegang telepon, ia pun mengejarnya.

"I-ino-_chan_!" Hinata mengejar Ino yang tiba-tiba saja berlari itu.

_GREB_

Dengan cepat, Ino merebut telepon yang sedang dipegang oleh anak berambut pirang itu. Ia lihat apa yang terpampang di layar telepon anak itu.

'Ck_! Bukan!_' Ino mengembalikan telepon itu kembali.

Ia pun mengejar siswa lain yang juga sedang menelepon dan merebut teleponnya.

Sialnya, ia tidak menemukan Mr. S itu juga.

"_Hehehe! Kau belum menemukanku, Ino-_chan_?_"

"Sialan kau!" umpat Ino.

"_Kaulihat saja ke depanmu, ada pohon yang sangat besar, di situ aku._"

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari pohon besar yang dimaksud.

Dahi Ino berkerinyit melihat seseorang di bawah pohon yang sangat besar. Ia memakai jubah yang menutupi wajahnya.

Ino langsung berlari mengejar orang itu. Tapi….

_BRUUKK_

Sepertinya Ino harus menghapal dulu bagaimana sekolah barunya ini. Karena sibuk berlari dan melihat orang misterius itu, Ino jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan dan jatuh ke dalam parit yang cukup besar.

"_Hahaha! Perhatikan jalanmu, Yamanaka._"

_TUUTT_….

Mr. S menutup teleponnya.

"ARRGGGHHH! SIALAAANN!"

"Ino-_chan_! Kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan dicatat silabus untuk pelajaran bahasa jepang semester ini," perintah guru bersurai cokelat itu.

Ino ogah-ogahan mengambil penanya dan mulai mencatat. _'PANAASS!_'

"I-ino-_chan_ … pasti panas sekali, ya?."

Memang, hanya orang sakit yang akan memakai blazer di musim panas seperti ini. Apalagi blazer itu dikancingi semuanya. Ah! Belum cukup sampai sana. Blazer itu juga berwarna hitam yang jelas-jelas daya serap panasnya sempurna. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Ino.

Kesialan Ino satu lagi. Seragam sekolah.

"Ya … mau bagaimana lagi, Hina-_chan_. Bajuku kotor sekali...," rengek Ino pada Hinata.

Ino mengipaskan buku catatannya berulang kali pada daerah sekitar leher yang terasa sangat panas.

_'Hee … panas sekali!_' rengek Ino dalam hati. Ia pun menempelkan wajahnya ke meja yang ada di depannya.

_KRIINGG_

Bel pulang pun berbunyi.

"Ya, semuanya boleh pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Berhati-hatilah di jalan pulang. Sampai jumpa di pertemuan selanjutnya."

"Baik, _Sensei_," jawab semua siswa serentak.

Semua siswa sudah keluar dari kelas itu. Tapi, Ino masih duduk dengan posisi yang masih sama dengan tadi.

"I-ino-_chan_ … a-ayo pulang," ajak Hinata yang ternyata masih ada di dalam kelas itu.

"Sebentar lagi Hinata … di luar pasti masih sangat panas," ujar Ino ogah-ogahan.

"Ba-baiklah." Hinata pun duduk kembali.

"Kau mau menungguku?" tanya Ino.

"I-iya, Ino-_chan_. A-aku tidak tega me-meninggalkan ka-kau di sini se-sendirian," jawab Hinata dengan nada yang sangat ramah.

"Kau ini malaikat ya, Hina-_chan_? Kenapa kau baik sekali?" Ino pun memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada Hinata.

Pipi Hinata langsung merona. "Ka-kau berlebihan, Ino-_chan_."

Ino tersenyum tulus. "Ayo kita pulang, Hina-_chan_!" Ino menarik lengan Hinata.

Hinata mengikuti langkah Ino. "Kau memang tidak berubah, Ino-_chan_."

Ino menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Tentu saja! Aku masih cantik seperti dulu, 'kan?" ujar Ino dengan penuh percaya diri.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Iya, Ino-_chan_."

Perjalanan pulang mereka diisi dengan beberapa candaan ringan.

Tapi, ketika mereka di tengah perjalanan, sebuah kereta kuda berhenti di depan mereka dan seseorang keluar dari kereta itu.

"Ne-neji-_nii_?" gumam Hinata.

Ternyata, orang yang keluar dari kereta itu adalah Hyuuga Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata.

"Maafkan kami, Hinata-_sama_. Kami terlambat menjeputmu," ujar Neji sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derjat.

"A-ah … ti-tidak apa-apa, Neji-_nii_. A-aku tadi juga ingin berjalan dengan I-ino-_chan_." Hinata menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal-salah tingkah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hinata-_sama_. Ayo kita pulang." Neji menyilahkan Hinata untuk memasuki kereta kuda kerajaan itu.

Sedangkan Ino? Ia melongo dari tadi.

_'Ini tahun berapa, ya? Kenapa masih ada kereta zaman kerajaan seperti ini?_' batin Ino bertanya-tanya.

"I-ino-_chan_, ayo, bareng denganku pulangnya," tawar Hinata.

Ino pun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ti-tidak usah, Hina-_chan_. Rumahku dekat, kok."

"Syukurlah kau menolaknya. Hanya orang kerajaan yang boleh memasuki kereta suci ini," ujar Neji santai.

_'Orang kerajaan? Kereta suci? Aku tidak boleh memasuki kereta itu? BERARTI AKU RAKYAT JELATA YANG KOTOR MAKSUDNYA?_' teriak _inner_ Ino.

"KAU!" teriak Ino.

Sayangnya, kereta itu sudah jauh. Padahal Ino sangat ingin memaki Neji.

"Sialan! Walaupun kau paksa sekali pun, aku juga tak akan memasuki kereta memalukan itu. Kereta itu memalukan! MEMALUKAN! Dasar, orang kolot!" Ino mencak-mencak.

.

.

.

.

Ino kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya. Emosinya sudah mereda. Sialnya, panas musim panas itu tidak mereda sama sekali. Jadi, Ino berjalan ogah-ogahan bak _zombie_.

"Panass…," gumamnya berkali-kali. Ino pun menyeka keringatnya yang sudah sebesar gajah itu.

Tak sengaja, Ino melihat sebuah kuil di sebelah kirinya.

_'Kuil? Tidak ada salahnya aku berdoa di sana. Mana tahu kesialanku hilang._'

Ino berjalan menuju kuil itu.

Setelah sampai, Ino pun memasukkan uang receh ke dalam kuil itu dan berdoa.

_'Tuhaaan. Kumohon, hilangkanlah semua kesialanku. Buatlah hidupku menjadi bahagia selamanya dan bisa menikah dengan Sasuke-_kun.'

Ternyata, Ino tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke.

_KREEK_

Ino melirik ke sebelahnya. Ternyata orang lain yang juga berdoa.

Ino kembali berdoa, _'Semoga aku makin can—_' Doa Ino tiba-tiba terpotong. Ia ingat sesuatu.

Ino pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah orang lain yang juga sedang berdoa itu.

"Ka-kau?" Ino menunjuk orang yang di sebelahnya itu.

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun menoleh ke arah Ino. "Oh. Hai," sapanya dengan nada datar.

Pemuda itu pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan mata Ino membulat ketika melihat benda itu.

"Cinderella tidak pernah meninggalkan sepatunya dengan cara menendangnya," ujarnya sambil memamerkan benda itu.

'Flat shoes_-ku!_' teriak _inner_ Ino.

"KYAAAAAA!" Ino berteriak. Ia pun merebut _flat shoes_-nya itu dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

"Hei! Kenapa kau lari?" Pemuda berambut merah itu pun berlari juga mengejar Ino.

Sementara itu….

_'Sa-sasori! Kenapa dia ada di sini? Kalau begini, kesialanku pasti bertambah!_' Ino mempercepat larinya.

"Oi! Tunggu!" teriak Sasori—pemuda berambut merah tadi—dari kejauhan.

Ino menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Sasori sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Ia pun menambah kecepatan larinya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari, akhirnya Ino sampai di rumahnya.

"Kunci mana? KUNCI MANA?" Ino merogoh saku roknya dan mengambil kunci rumahnya.

Ino segera masuk rumahnya, tepat saat Sasori sudah sampai di depan pintu. Tak ada cukup waktu bagi Ino untuk mengunci pintu rumahnya. Karena itu, Ino menahannya dengan badannya.

"Oi! Biarkan aku masuk. Aku ini tamu! Mana sopan santunmu?" teriak Sasori dari luar rumah.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh tinggal di sini lagi! Pulang saja, sana!"

"Oh … baiklah kalau begitu."

Ino tidak merasakan ada dorongan lagi dari luar. Ia pun tidak menahan pintunya lagi.

"Fyuuh … akhirnya dia pergi."

"Oi!"

Ino menoleh ke belakang.

"Heee? Kenapa kau bisa di sana? Dari mana kau masuk?" Ino terbelalak melihat Sasori yang ternyata sudah duduk di sofa.

"Cerobohnya. Kau lupa mengunci jendelamu!" ujar Sasori santai.

"Keluar dari rumahku!" bentak Ino.

"Kau tidak bisa mengusirku."

"Kenapa? _Nii-chan_, Ibu, dan Ayah pasti tidak akan mengizinkanmu tinggal di sini!"

Sasori merogoh saku celananya. "Ini surat izin dari Deidara, dan ini _e-mail_ dari ayah dan ibumu." Sasori memperlihatkan telepon genggamnya dan secarik kertas dengan tanda tangan Deidara.

"Deidara belum bisa pulang. Katanya ia akan bertanding basket dengan sekolah lain. Jadi, ia memberikan surat ini supaya mulutmu itu diam!"

Mata Ino membulat melihat surat dari Deidara dan _e-mail_ dari ayah dan ibunya.

"Tapitapitapi … aku tidak setuju kau tinggal di sini! Tetap saja! Sekarang, kau keluar!" perintah Ino.

"Tiga lawan satu. Siapa yang menang?" ujar Sasori santai.

Ino pun menggeram. Ia sekarang benar-benar kalah. Ia tidak bisa membantah lagi.

"_Cih_!" Ino pun masuk ke kamarnya dengan kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino memasukkan sabun ke dalam _bathtub_-nya. Setelah merasa cukup, ia pun mengaduk-aduk air yang ada di dalamnya.

Ino perlahan membuka bajunya yang sangat kotor itu lalu masuk kedalam _bathtub_.

Ino menatap kosong ke depan. _'Sasori … tinggal di sini lagi?_'

Mau tak mau, Ino ingat lagi dengan kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat dia masih berumur lima tahun. Sedangkan Sasori dan Deidara masih berumur tujuh tahun.

.

.

.

**FLASBACK ON**

"_Tadaima_!"

"_Okaeri_, Ayah, _Nii-chan_!" Dengan sangat bersemangat gadis kecil berambut pirang pucat itu menyambut ayah dan saudaranya yang baru saja pulang.

Gadis kecil itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka beruang yang ada di tangannya itu. "Kenapa Ayah dan _Nii-chan_ tidak mengajakku pergi tadi?"

Inoichi—ayah Ino—jongkok dan menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil gadis kecilnya itu. Ia pun membelai rambut pirang Ino. "Ayah tadi ada sedikit urusan di rumah sakit, Ino-_chan_. Ayah tahu kalau kau taku rumah sakit, jadi … Ayah hanya membawa _Nii-chan_."

"Ngapain Ayah di rumah sakit?" Tanya Ino lagi. Sepertinya, Ino memang sudah berbakat dari dulu untuk menjadi seseorang yang cerewet.

"Ayah menjemput dia." Inoichi menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang ada di samping Deidara.

Ino tersenyum lembut. "Dia itu siapa Ayah?" Ino menunjuk anak laki-laki itu.

"Dia anak teman Ayah. Dia sementara tinggal di sini. Namanya Akasuna Sasori, dia seumuran dengan _Nii-chan_."

"Tunggu dulu! Aku pernah lihat dia sekali. Tapi … di mana, ya?" Ino kembali mengingat-ingat di mana ia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya?" tanya Inoichi.

"Ah ya! Aku pernah bertemu dengannya di mall sewaktu kita di Suna, Ayah. Dia bersama kembarannya yang juga berambut merah. Hei! Mana kembaranmu?"

"Dia bukan kembaranku!" jawab anak laki-laki itu sekenanya.

"Ooo…." Ino mengangguk. "_Nii-chan_! Saso-_nii_! Ayo kita main!" Ino menjatuhkan boneka besarnya itu di sembarang tempat, lalu menggenggam tangan Deidara dan tangan Sasori. Ia pun menyeret mereka berdua menuju sebuah kamar tempat bermain.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan mendahuluimu, Sasori! Lihat saja!"

"Coba saja!" ujar Sasori dengan nada mengejek.

Ino mengepalkan tangannya. Sudah dua jam ia hanya duduk sendiri sambil memeluk boneka besarnya tadi. Sedangkan Deidara dan Sasori bermain _playstation_ dan mengacuhkan Ino. "_Tsumaranai_."

Tak terasa, air mata sudah mengumpul di pelupuk mata Ino. Ino pun berdiri. "_Nii-chan_ dan Saso-_nii_ jahat! Kalian main saja sendiri! Aku tidak usah diajak!" teriak Ino dengan air mata yang sudah banjir itu.

Deidara dan Sasori terpaksa menghentikan permainan mereka karena teriakan dan tangisan Ino.

"I-ino _chan_!" Deidara pun mendekati Ino.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku! _Nii-chan_ jahat!" ujar Ino.

Deidara tidak mengindahkan apa kata-kata Ino. Ia pun mendekati Ino dan memeluknya. "Cup cup cup … jangan menangis lagi, Ino-_chan_."

"_Nii-chan _jahat! _Nii-chan _sudah dapat teman jadi lupa aku! Main saja dengan Sasori itu!" Ino memukul-mukul dada Deidara.

"Tidak … aku tidak lupa denganmu, Ino-_chan_. Maaf, ya?" Deidara menepuk-nepuk punggung Ino dengan lembut.

"Tapi _Nii-chan _jahat! Saso-_nii_ juga jahat! Semuanya jahat!"

"Tidak, kami janji tidak akan jahat lagi padamu, Ino-_chan_…."

"Janji jangan ulang-ulang lagi, ya?" Tangisan Ino mulai mereda.

"Iya, aku janji."

Ino berhenti menangis seutuhnya. Ia pun memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Deidara.

"Kita main, ya?" ajak Ino.

"Baiklah. Kita main apa?" tanya Deidara.

"Main tangga rumah!" jawab Ino dengan sangat bersemangat.

Deidara dan Sasori bingung. "Bagaimana cara main tangga rumah itu, Ino-_chan_?" tanya Deidara.

"Ya … yang satu jadi ibu, yang satu jadi ayah dan satu lagi jadi anaknya."

"Itu bukan tangga rumah, Ino-_chan_. Itu rumah tangga," ujar Deidara.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku yang jadi ibu, karena aku satu-satunya yang perempuan," ujar Ino dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Aku jadi anaknya saja, ya? Aku tidak mungkin jadi sumamimu, 'kan Ino-_chan_?" ujar Deidara.

Sasori mengerinyitkan dahinya. "Aku juga tidak mau! Aku jadi anaknya saja."

"Lalu? Siapa yang jadi suaminya?" tanya Ino dengan nada sedih.

"Hiruko saja!"

Deidara dan Ino menoleh ke Sasori. "Hiruko siapa?"

"Hiruko itu boneka kayuku." Sasori pun mengeluarkan Hiruko dari kopornya.

Ino bersembunyi di belakang Deidara. "Aku takut!"

"Boneka ini tidak akan menggingitmu!" ujar Sasori dengan nada datar.

"Be-benarkah?" Ino pun perlahan mengintip ke arah Sasori dan Hiruko.

Sasori hanya mengangguk.

"_Yosh_! Kita mulai permainannya!" Ino pun menarik Hiruko.

.

.

.

Kira-kira satu jam mereka bermain. Ino merasa lelah.

"_Nii-chan_, aku capek. Sudah dulu, ya?" Ino melepaskan tangan Hiruko yang berada di atas bahunya—Hiruko merangkul Ino.

Tapi...

"Ihh!" Ino berusaha melepaskan rambutnya yang tersangkut di tangan kayu Hiruko.

"Ada apa, Ino-_chan_?" tanya Deidara.

"Rambutku nyangkut, _Nii-chan_," ujar Ino di sela aktivitasnya—melepaskan rambutnya dari tangan Hiruko.

"Coba aku lihat." Deidara pun melihat rambut Ino. "Waah … banyak yang menyangkut, Ino-_chan_."

"Hee? Benarkah?" rengek Ino. Ino sangat panik.

Deidara berusaha melepaskan rambut Ino. Namun sayang, gagal. "Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya, Ino-_chan_."

"HUAAAAA! AYAH! IBU!" Tangisan Ino pecah seketika.

_BRAAK_

"Ada apa, Deidara? Kenapa adikmu menangis?" Inoichi tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Rambut Ino menyangkut di boneka ini, Ayah."

Inoichi mendekati Ino dan melihat rambutnya. "Waah … rambutmu sudah banyak bergumpal di sini, Ino-_chan_." Inoichi berusaha melepaskan rambut Ino dari tangan Hiruko.

"Lalu bagaimana, Ayah?" tanya Ino di sela tangisannya.

"Mau tak mau, rambutmu harus dipotong, Ino-_chan_."

Mata Ino langsung membulat. "Di-dipotong?" Ino mengulangi kata-kata Inoichi. "DIPOTONG? AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU BENCI HIRUKO! AKU BENCI SASO-_NII_!"

Karena insiden itu, rambut Ino dipotong menjadi potongan laki-laki. Dan sejak saat itu, Ino membenci Sasori dan bonekanya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"_Cih_!" Ino keluar dari bathtub dan menyiram badannya dengan air bersih. Setelah itu, Ia pun memakaikan handuknya dan mengganti baju.

.

.

.

.

"Fyuuh … tak ada yang senyaman menonton dorama di sore hari." Ino merebahkan badannya di atas sofa.

Sayup-sayup, Ino mendengar langkah Sasori. Sasori pun duduk di sofa yang berada di dekat Ino.

_SRUUPP_

"HEI! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMAKAN MAKANAN DI RUMAH ORANG LAIN TANPA SEIZIN TUAN RUMAH!" Ino langsung menyemprot Sasori yang seenaknya membuat dan memakan ramen instan yang ada di rumahnya.

"Tak ada apa-apa di meja makan dan aku lapar." ujar Sasori santai.

Ino mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sudah sangat geram dengan pemuda merah yang ada di depannya ini.

"Kenapa kau harus tinggal di sini, huh?"

"Aku tidak punya rumah. Kau tahu, 'kan apa sebabnya aku tinggal di sini sementara sepuluh tahun yang lalu?"

"Lalu? Selama sembilan tahun belakangan ini, kau di mana saja?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Kau merindukanku?" Sasori malah balik bertanya.

Muka Ino langsung merona—malu. "Siapa yang merindukan makhluk sepertimu, huh?"

"Kau," jawab Sasori santai.

Ino makin geram. Sasori melirik Ino sekilas. Ia pun menyeringai.

"_BAKA_! KAU ITU PERCAYA DIRI SEKA—"

_BRUUKK_

Tiba-tiba Sasori menubruk Ino. Jadi, posisinya sekarang, Ino tertidur di sofa dan Sasori berada di atasnya.

"Ssshh … diamlah. Di sini kita hanya ada berdua. Kau mau aku berbuat sesuatu padamu supaya kau tidak marah-marah lagi?" Sasori menyeringai.

Wajah Ino langsung semerah kepiting rebus. "A-apa-apaan kau, ha? Kau mau kulaporkan pada Ayah, Ibu, dan _Onii-chan_?" Ino mencoba mendorong Sasori, namun sia-sia.

"Laporkan saja." Sasori makin menyeringai.

Untuk beberapa saat, Ino terdiam. Ia menatap Sasori cukup lama.

_'TUHAAANN! KENAPA AKU MALAH DIAM SAJA?_' teriak _inner_ Ino.

Ino kembali mendorong Sasori.

"Aku bosan mendengarkan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kau'. Panggil aku _'Onii-tan'_."

"Ti-tidak mau dan tidak akan!" ujar Ino lantang.

"Oh, begitu?" Sasori makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino.

"Ba-baiklah. _O-onii-tan_," ujar Ino sekenanya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Ulangi!" perintah Sasori.

"_Onii-tan_~" ujar Ino dengan nada yang sangat imut.

"Tidak buruk," komentar Sasori.

"Sekarang, menjauhlah dariku!" teriak Ino.

"Tidak mau dan tidak akan." Sasori mengulang perkataan Ino tadi dan makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino.

'ONII-CHAAAAAAN_! TOLONG AKU!_'

Sepertinya kesialan Ino makin bertambah. Huruf S untuk Sasori dan sofa….

**TBC**

* * *

Huweeeee … maaf senpai-senpai sekalian. Aku tau kalau chapter ini gaje banget. Maaf =.=

O ya! Special thanks for **Day-chan Dragneel, wisecchi, Hiiragi Azusa, el Cierto, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, vaneela, Elba Elizabeth, Sarah Ryuu, Nina, elfazen, Ann Kei, nattually, dan tata. **Makasih banget buat ripiunya xD. Juga, makasih buat semua yang udah fave/alert (kalo ada) dan silent reader semua.


	3. Jatuh Cinta!

_'APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAAAAAAN?_'

.

.

.

.

**Aku Benci Huruf S!**

**Chapter Tiga : Jatuh Cinta**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Ino-centric, abal, membosankan, ide pasaran, typos, EyD yang buruk dan tidak benar, alur kecepetan, dan lain-lain.**

**Summary : **Menurut Ino, huruf S itu selalu membuatnya sial./ "Sasuke, San Francisco, Senju cafe, salad,strawberry milkshake, Shikamaru, Shiho, sejarah, sekolah, Sakura, Suna, sepak bola, Sora, Mr. S, surat, Sai, Sari, Sonohora cafe, sepatu. ARRGGHH! Mau berapa huruf S lagi yang membuatku sial?"/ "Baiklah, huruf S! Aku menyatakan perang denganmu."

.

* * *

.

Sasori masih menatap sepasang _aquamarine_ yang berada tepat di bawahnya. Wajah pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu tidak memasang ekspresi apa-apa.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kali ini ia tidak tahu akan berbuat apa lagi. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah sepenuhnya sewarna dengan kepiting rebus supaya tidak terlihat oleh Sasori.

'_APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAAAAN? JANGAN BILANG AKU LULUH PADANYA!_' Berkali-kali _inner_-nya berteriak dengan kalimat yang sama.

Ino merasakan tangan Sasori yang menyentuh pipi kirinya dan mengarahkan kembali padanya. Ino menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia sudah pasrah, tapi ia takut dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Hidupnya memang penuh dengan kejutan dan kesialan.

'_A-apa Sasori akan menciumku? _Huwaaaa_! Bagaimana ini? Ta-tapi …. kalau memang dia akan menciumku, bagaimana lagi. Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi,_' batin Ino yang sudah sepenuhnya pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Sasori makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ino. Sedangkan Ino, ia masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Tiga puluh senti...

Dua puluh senti...

Sepuluh senti...

_PUK_

"Gadis nakal!" gumam Sasori sembari menyentil jidat Ino.

Ino pun memegangi jidatnya yang sakit karena disentil oleh Sasori. "_AAWW_!"

"Kau pasti berpikiran macam-macam, 'kan?" tanya Sasori di tengah kegiatannya bangun dari posisi ekstrim tadi.

Ino masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang berceceran. Ketika ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya, pipinya langsung memerah padam. _'Sial! Sasori mengerjaiku!_' batinnya.

"Haha! Tapi maaf, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gadis sepertimu," ujar Sasori santai.

Seharusnya, Sasori menyadari aura hitam pekat di sekitar gadis yang duduk tepat di sampingnya itu. Setidaknya dengan menyadari itu, ia bisa sedikit melindungi diri dari serangan mendadak 'seorang gadis yang sangat tersinggung karena ucapan dan perbutannya'.

_BUUKK! PLAAAKK!_

Sasori yang malang.

.

* * *

.

"_Tadaima_, _un_!" Dengan lunglai, Deidara pun memasuki rumah tercintanya itu.

"_Okaeri_," sahut seseorang dari dalam rumah dengan nada malas.

Deidara tahu suara siapa ini. _'Dia sudah ada di sini,_ un_?_' tanyanya dalam hati. Setelah itu, ia pun menuju sumber suara tadi.

"Kaukah itu, Sa—" Ucapan Deidara langsung terhenti ketika melihat Sasori. "APA-APAAN KAU SASORI? KENAPA MUKAMU, _un_?"

"Diterkam 'harimau'," jawabnya santai.

Tawa Deidara pecah ketika mendengar jawaban Sasori. "_Bwahahahaha_! Apa dia sekuat itu, _un_? Sampai-sampai seorang Sasori babak belur, _un_." Deidara pun mengambil duduk di samping Sasori yang sedang meraba-raba muka memarnya.

"Aku hanya tidak mau menggunakan kekerasan pada perempuan. Apalagi dia itu adik sahabatku sendiri."

"Hoooooo...," gumam Deidara dengan nada mengejek. "Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu, _un_. Kau ke meja makan saja. Kita makan malam bersama nanti, _un_."

Sasori hanya mengangguk.

.

* * *

.

"_Nih_!" Ino pun meletakkan tiga cup ramen instan di atas meja bulat itu.

Mata Sasori terbelalak melihat 'hidangan makan malam' itu. "_Heh_! Kau gila atau apa, _hah_?"

"Apa?" tanya Ino dengan nada kesal.

"Ini makan malam! Kaupikir perutku terbuat dari apa bisa terus makan makanan instan seperti ini saja?" Yah ... Sasori makan siang tadi dengan ramen instan juga.

"Lalu apa maumu, Pendatang?" tanya Ino dengan nada mengejek.

Deidara hanya memijit kepalanya melihat 'keakuran' dari sahabat dan adiknya.

Sasori mengepalkan tangannya. "Setidaknya buatlah beberapa makanan bergizi!"

"Tidak mau! Aku dan _Nii-chan_ suka makanan seperti ini, kok." Ino langsung menatap Deidara dengan tatapan 'bilang iya atau kau mati'. "Benar kan, _Nii-chan_?"

Sasori pun menatap Deidara.

Deidara hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman terpaksa. Sasori langsung menyadari ada kejanggalan di balik sikap aneh Deidara.

"Aku akan memasak!"

"_Heh_? Jadi ... kaupikir aku tak bisa memasak?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu, Gadis Pemalas!"

_BRAAK_

Ino berdiri dan memukul meja di depannya. Ia pun mengepalkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu, aku menantangmu untuk lomba memasak. Jurinya _Nii-chan_. Kalau aku yang menang, kau harus menuruti apa peraturanku di rumah ini. Dan yang paling pasti, perintahku mutlak."

Sasori pun berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. "Baik! Kuterima tantanganmu! Kalau aku yang menang, kau harus menuruti semua perkataanku, mengerti?!"

"_STOOP_, _un_! Apa-apaan sih kalian, _un_? Bisakah kalian sebentar saja akur?" Deidara yang merasa terabaikan dari tadi melerai dua makhluk saling bertentangan itu.

"_Nii-chan_ diam saja! _Nii-chan_ cukup mencoba masakan kami dan menilainya!" bentak Ino pada Deidara.

Deidara melihat sosok monster adiknya itu pun mengulurkan niatnya untuk melerai mereka berdua. Bagaimanapun ia juga takut diterkam 'harimau'. "Ba-baiklah," gumam Deidara sembari kembali duduk.

Setelah itu, Ino pun memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya pada Sasori.

.

* * *

.

Ino mengeratkan ikatan celemek di pinggangnya. Tak lupa memakaikan topi panjang ala koki di atas kepalanya—tentunya.

"_Heh_! Sudahlah ... menyerah saja!" Sasori berujar sambil mencuci tangannya dengan sabun selama sepuluh detik—mempraktekkan iklan yang ia tonton di televisi.

Ino menghadap ke arah Sasori dan berkacak pinggang. "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Jangan remehkan seorang Yamanaka!"

Sasori pun menyelesaikan acara 'cuci tangan dengan sabun'nya. Sekilas, ia melihat tangannya yang dicuci dengan sabun 'canggih' itu. Sasori sedikit mengangguk. _'Ternyata iklannya tidak bohong,_' batinnya. Inilah salah satu korban dari kesadisan iklan.

"Nanti, kalau aku menang dan mengatur seluruh rumah ini, awas saja kau! Kau pasti tidur di teras rumah," ujar Ino dengan sombongnya.

Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Ino dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Lihat saja siapa yang akan tidur di teras rumah nanti!"

Beberapa saat, Ino dan Sasori saling adu _death glare_. Tapi, acara 'adu _deathglare_' itu langsung diputuskan Deidara.

"Aku sudah capek, _un_. Jadi, mulai saja. Makanan yang harus kalian masak ditentukan buku ini, _un_." Deidara memamerkan sebuah buku resep kepada Sasori dan Ino. "Aku akan membuka halaman ini secara acak, halaman mana yang terpilih, itulah yang harus kalian masak. Mengerti, _un_?"

Sasori dan Ino mengangguk serentak.

"Siap, _un_?" Deidara pun mulai menutup matanya dan membuka acak buku resep itu.

Dan...

Halaman tiga puluh empat, masakan sup.

Sasori menyeringai, Ino terbelalak. "S-sup?"

Deidara membuka matanya dan melihat masakan apa yang terpilih. "Oke, kalian harus memasak sup. Kalian boleh memasak dimulai dari sekarang, un."

Sasori langsung mengambil bahan-bahan makanan dari kulkas. Sedangkan Ino, ia masih mematung.

"_Nii-chan_! Ini tidak adil. Coba pilih satu kali lagi. Pokoknya selain sup!"

Deidara menghela napasnya. "Ini sudah yang paling adil, Ino-_chan_. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat buku resep itu, _un_."

_'Ba-bagaimana ini? Aku pasti k-kalah!_' jerit batin Ino.

Ino benci sup. Pertama kali ia memakan sup ketika ia berumur empat tahun.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Inoichi-_kun_, supnya sudah matang. Tapi hati-hati, supnya masih sangat panas."

"Iya, sebentar lagi kumakan," sahut Inoichi dengan mata yang tidak beranjak dari layar televisi.

Tiba-tiba, Ino berjalan mendekati meja tempat sup yang diletakkan ibunya tadi. Ino tersenyum dan langsung menyruput sup yang benar-benar panas itu.

Inoichi yang menyadari ada bunyi aneh pun menoleh ke belakang. "INO!"

Sayang, Ino terlanjur menelan sup panas itu. Inoichi hanya terbelalak melihat putri kecilnya yang menelan sup panas itu.

Satu detik, tak ada respon. Tapi tidak untuk detik selanjutnya.

"_HUWAAAAA_!"

Lidah Ino melepuh karena sup panas. MELEPUH.

* * *

Tanpa disadari, Ino juga menjulurkan lidahnya. Masa kecil yang benar-benar pahit.

"Heh, Yamanaka! Belum mulai? Apa kau mau tidur di teras malam ini?" tanya Sasori dengan nada yang mengejek.

Ino menoleh ke arah Sasori yang sibuk memotong wortel. "Heh, tidak akan."

Ino pun akhirnya bergerak. Biarlah, apa salahnya mencoba, 'kan? Mana tahu dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada Ino dan menjadikan sup buatan Ino enak.

.

.

"Oke, sudah siap kan, _un_?"

Sasori dan Ino mengangguk serempak.

"Ini pemilihan yang adil seadil-adilnya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui ini sup siapa, dan itu sup siapa. Mengerti, _un_? Jadi tidak ada lagi yang mengatakan aku tidak adil!"

Ino hanya menundukkan wajahnya. _'Dewi Fortuna. Kumohon, tolonglah gadis malang nan imut ini._'

* * *

_Beberapa menit kemudian..._

.

Ino berlutut. Kali ini ia memang kalah—kalah telak dari Sasori.

Sasori melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Jadi, siapa yang tidur di teras?"

"Sasori brengsek," geram Ino.

"Karena aku masih berbaik hati, kali ini kau boleh tidur di rumah. Tapi, bersiap-siaplah untuk besok." Sasori pun melangkah menuju kamarnya, tapi baru beberapa langkah saja... "Panggil _'onii-tan_'."

"Brengsek kau!" seru Ino lagi yang sudah bengkit dari posisinya tadi-berlutut.

"_Eh_?" Sasori memberikan tatapan 'turuti-saja-perintahku-oke-?'.

Ino memalingkan wajahnya. "_Cih_! _Onii-tan_," ucap Ino sekenanya.

"_Ehm_..." Sasori mendehem, pertanda kalau ia tidak puas dengan 'servis' dari Ino.

Ino mengerinyitkan dahinya. "_ONII-TAN_~"

Sasori hanya mengangguk sekilas dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sasori brengsek!" gumam Ino berkali-kali.

"_Ne,_ _un_? Sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Sasori, _un_? Pakai _'onii-tan_' segala. Mesra sekali, sih _un_?" tanya Deidara dengan nada menggoda.

"DIAM, _NII-CHAAAAAAAN_!"

_BUK BUK BUK DUAK_

.

* * *

.

"Mana uang yang diberi _Oba-san_?" Sasori mengembangkan telapak tangannya tepat di depan wajah Ino.

"_Heh_! Tidak mau!" jawab Ino lantang.

"Jadi, kau tidak konsisten dengan kata-katamu?"

"Woi Sasori! Cepat sedikit!" Terdengar suara teriakan Deidara dari luar.

"Iya, sebentar lagi, Dei," sahut Sasori dari dalam. Ia pun kembali menoleh ke arah Ino.

Ino mengepalkan tangannya. "_Geez_..." Akhirnya, Ino pun mengambil dompet dari tasnya dan memberikan uang untuk keperluan sehari-hari yang dititipkan ibunya.

"Gadis baik," ujar Sasori sembari memasukkan semua uang itu ke dalam sakunya, "ah ya! Aku tidak memberikanmu uang untuk naik bis, cukup uang jajan saja. Jadi, kau pakai sepeda berangkat sekolah, oke?"

"Saso—"

Sasori mengelus pucuk kepala Ino dan sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Ino. "Jadilah gadis Jepang yang baik, oke?"

Ino menyekal tangan Sasori. Bagaimanapun, tak ada yang boleh mengacak rambutnya yang sudah capek-capek ia tata.

Sasori menyeringai dan meninggalkan Ino. "_Jaa naa_, Gadis Manis."

Ino mengepalkan tangannya. "Brengsek kau, Sasori!"

Ino mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah boneka voodoo lengkap dengan sebuah jarum besar. Di boneka itu, terpampang jelas nama Sasori di jidatnya.

_JLEB JLEB JLEB_

"Sasori brengsek! Sasori brengsek! Sasori brengsek!" teriak Ino sembari menusuk boneka voodoo yang ia buat tadi malam itu dengan jarum.

Tak mau terlambat, akhirnya Ino menyimpan boneka itu kembali dan bergerak menuju garasi untuk mengambil sepeda dan berangkat sekolah.

.

* * *

.

"Iii ... nhi ... she-hah-mua ghara-hah-ghara Sha ... sori." Dengan napas tersengal-sengal, Ino pun mengayuh sepedanya sekuat tenaga. Sial untuk Ino, ternyata dari rumah menuju sekolah jalannya mendaki. Tentu saja akan sangat susah jika mengayuh sepeda.

Ino menyeka peluhnya yang sudah sebesar biji durian. "Awhas-hah ... saja dhia nhan ... ti. Thapi ... inhi-hah ... juga bhagus unthuk ... diet. Thapi ... bhagaimana rhambut-hah-ku? Bhaju-hah-ku...?"

Perjuangan Ino akhirnya menghasilkan buah yang manis. Ia sampai di sekolah dengan selamat dan tidak terlambat.

"Selamat pagi, Pak," sapa Ino pada satpam yang bersiap menutup gerbang.

Satpam itu pun menoleh ke arah Ino. "Aa ... selamat pagi, Gadis _Shoujo Manga_!"

_JLEB_

_'Dia masih mengingatnya?_' batin Ino frustasi bercampur malu. Ino pun berjalan sembari mendorong sepedanya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Semoga impianmu terkabul, ya!" teriak satpam itu sembari melambaikan tangan kanannya.

'Geezz _... dia semakin membuatku malu_.' Ino pun berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat parkir sepeda.

.

* * *

.

"Waah ... kejam sekali?" ujar salah satu siswa yang sedang berbicara dengan temannya di sepanjang koridor.

"Sepertinya mereka memang ingin menyatakan perang dengan kita," ujar temannya.

Ino mengerinyitkan dahinya. Sempat terpikir oleh benaknya untuk bertanya 'ada apa?', tapi ia simpan saja pertanyaan itu sampai ia bertemu dengan Hinata.

Ino berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan cepat. Sesampai di kelas, ia pun langsung meletakkan tasnya dan mendekati Hinata. "_Ne_, Hina-_chan_, ada apa? Kenapa sekolah tampak ribut?"

Hinata menghela napasnya. "Se-sekolah kita dalam ma-masalah, Ino-_chan_."

Ino kembali mengerinyitkan dahinya. "Masalah apa?"

"Ma-masalah de-dengan sekolah tetangga. Me-mereka sepertinya menyatakan perang dengan kita," jawab Hinata dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

Hinata mengangguk lemah. "Lu-lusa, Lee-_senpai_ dari klub _boxing_ dikalahkan tanpa ampun oleh me-mereka. Da-dan kemarin, klub ba-basket yang mereka ka-kalahkan de-dengan kejam."

"Kejamnya, sekolah tetangga itu bukannya Suna _Gakuen_?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Ne_, Hina-_chan_, aku punya satu pertanyaan," ujar Ino dengan serius.

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa nama sekolah itu Suna _Gakuen_? Bukankah Suna sangat jauh dari sini?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Ku-kukira kau ingin bertanya apa, Ino-_chan_."

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran." Ino menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ebisu yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti ya, Hinata?" Ino pun melempar senyuman tipis pada Hinata, setelah itu, ia pun duduk dengan rapi di kursinya.

.

* * *

.

Dengan langkah gontai, Ino pun berjalan menuju tempat sepedanya diparkir. _'Hari ini paling membosankan. Masak satu-satunya gosip yang kudapatkan hari ini Cuma masalah dengan sekolah tetangga?_' Harap maklum. Untuk kebanyakan remaja berumur lima belas tahun, gosip itu menjadi hobi mereka.

Ino menghela napasnya. Dengan malas ia pun naik ke atas sepedanya dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

"Mungkin Sasori tidak sepenuhnya salah. Bersepeda jam segini ternyata juga menyegarkan." Ino menutup matanya dan menghela napas dalam. Jujur, bersepeda di sore hari itu sangat menyenangkan. Ditambah lagi kalau medan yang kita lalui itu menurun. Pasti akan sangat, sangat menyenangkan.

Ino mencoba mengerem sepedanya pada jalan yang tidak terlalu landai. Tapi...

"_Lho_? Kenapa remnya tidak berfungsi?" Berkali-kali Ino mencoba menekan rem sepeda itu. Namun sayang, sepeda itu tetap berjalan-bisa dikatakan sangat kencang.

"OOOII YAMANAKA! SELAMAT MENIKMATI _ROLLER COASTER _GRATIS!" Ino menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sora yang sudah melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ino.

"BRENGSEK KAU SORA! _HUWAAAAA_! AWAAS!" Ino berkali-kali mencoba menghindar dari beberapa siswa yang berjalan supaya tidak bertabrakan.

'HUWAAA_! BAGAIMANA INI? Kalau kugunakan kakiku jadi rem ... BAGAIMANA SEPATUKU?_ HUWAAA_! TIDAK MUNGKIN!_'

Sial untuk Ino, jalan itu ternyata makin curam, tidak makin landai yang artinya, sepedanya makin kencang, dan terus kencang. "_HUWAAAA_!"

_GRAB_

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang bersepeda motor dengan arah berlawanan menarik Ino supaya bisa naik motornya dan mendudukkan Ino di jok belakangnya. Selamatlah Ino.

Ino bisa bernapas lega karena ia tidak lagi di atas sepedanya. Ketika ia membuka matanya... "_HUWAAA_! CEPAT TURUNKAN AKU! DUDUKKU TERBALIK!"

Ino memang sudah beruntung karena diselamatkan seseorang dari sepeda. Tapi, kalau gantinya duduk di atas sepeda motor dengan arah terbalik? Mungkin bak bertukar harimau dengan singa.

"_BAKA_! KEPALAKU PUSING...! CEPAT TURUNKAN AKUUUU!" teriak Ino—lagi. Ino meronta, berusaha supaya orang itu menghentikan motornya.

"CEPAT BERHENTI! KEPALAKU PUSING, _BAKA_!"

Akhirnya, pemuda itu pun menghentikan motornya.

Ino dengan cepat turun dari motor itu. Ia sedikit sempoyongan karena motor tadi. Dengan kesadaran yang tersisa, Ino pun berjalan menuju pemuda tadi dan memukul kepalanya.

_PUK_

Beruntung untuk pemuda itu karena ia memakai helm.

"_AWW_!" Ino menjerit kesakitan.

Pemuda itu akhirnya membuka helm-nya.

Jika kalian ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, bayangkan saja adegan _slow-motion_ di _anime_ atau _shoujo manga_ yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

'Oh my...'

Mata Ino membulat sempurna ketika melihat pemuda itu dengan gagahnya membuka helm-nya. Siapapun, tolong hidupkan lagu yang ada kata 'terpesona pada pandangan pertama'-nya!

Dengan cepat, Ino pun merubah posisinya menjadi se-_feminin_ mungkin. "Ha-hai..."

.

* * *

.

"_TADAIMA_~" Ino membuka sepatunya. Dengan senyum lima jarinya, ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Adikmu kenapa, Dei?" tanya Sasori pada Deidara yang duduk di sampingnya di sofa ruang keluarga.

Deidara mengusap dagunya. "_Umm_ … kalau seperti itu … biasanya Ino_-chan_ sedang jatuh cinta, _un_," jawab Deidara dengan kerlingan jahil. Jujur, ia sangat ingin mengetahui apa hubungan antara Sasori dan Ino.

Sasori sedikit terdiam.

'Gotcha_! Aku sudah menyangka kalau Sasori memang punya perasaan pada Ino,_ un_!_' batin Deidara dengan penuh kemenangan.

Sasori menyeringai dan kembali menatap televisi. "_Heh_? Gadis seperti dia pasti akhirnya cuma ditolak."

"DIAM KAU SASORI BRENGSEK!" Sepertinya Ino memang pendengar yang baik.

.

* * *

.

**_Keesokan harinya..._**

Ino merangkum wajahnya yang memanas. 'AAAAA_~! Tampannya~!_'

Beberapa murid di kelas menatap heran pada Ino yang senyum-senyum dan merona sendiri.

"I-ino-_chan_ ... k-kau ke-kenapa?"

Lamunan Ino seketika terhenti karena suara lembut gadis imut itu. "Ah ... ternyata kau, Hina-_chan_?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk sekilas dan meletakkan tasnya di atas mejanya. "K-kau kenapa, I-ino?" Hinata pun duduk di tempat duduknya.

Ino seketika kembali merona dan tersenyum. "Tidak ada~" jawab Ino dengan sedikit cekikikan.

"Y-yaah ... Ino-_chan_ ti-tidak bagi-bagi ke-kesenangan, ya?"

Ino pun menghentikan cekikikannya karena melihat wajah kecewa Hinata. "Oke, oke, Hina-_chan_. Aku akan menceritakannya."

Hinata kembali tersenyum.

"Begini, aku ... a-aku kemarin bertemu dengan seorang pangeran tampan," ujar Ino sembari menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. "Aku ... se-sepertinya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya." Ino kali ini benar-benar membenamkan kepalanya di atas tasnya.

"W-waah ... i-itu pasti me-menyenangkan. Bagaimana ka-kau bisa bertemu de-dengannya, Ino?"

"Be-begini..." Ino memutar otaknya. Apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan pada Hinata.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum lembut. "Halo," ujarnya lembut.

Jantung Ino rasanya hendak putus melihat senyuman lembut pemuda itu. "_Eng_ ... te-terima kasih sudah menolongku. Coba saja tidak ada kau, pasti aku sudah mati."

Pemuda itu kembali melemparkan senyum lembut. "Sayang kalau orang secantik kau kecelakaan dan mati."

Ino langsung merona semerah rambut pemuda dengan tato '_ai_' di keningnya itu.

Pemuda itu agak sedikit membungkuk dan menepuk lembut pucuk kepala Ino. "Lain kali, berhati-hatilah, oke?" ujar pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

Ino hanya mengangguk kecil. "Y-ya, terima kasih banyak karena sudah menyelamatkanku."

.

* * *

.

Hinata seketika merona. "Waah ... pe-pertemuan yang sangat ma-manis."

"Hehehe..." Ino hanya tertawa kecil dan memasang senyum terpaksa.

"A-apa kau ta-tahu siapa na-namanya?" tanya Hinata.

"U-uum ... aku lupa menanyakan siapa namanya. Pas aku ingin menanyakan siapa namanya, dia sudah tancap gas."

Bohong—lagi.

"Wa-wah ... sayang se-sekali, ya?"

Andai Hinata tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

* * *

_**Flashback 'sebenarnya'**_

Pemuda yang ada di depan Ino hanya diam dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"_ Eng_ ... te-terima kasih sudah menolongku. Coba saja tidak ada kau, pasti aku sudah mati."

"..."

Masih tak ada respon dari pemuda dengan pakaian yang tidak rapi sama sekali itu.

Ino mengulurkan tangannya. "Si-siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu masih diam dengan tatapannya yang tidak bisa dibilang tidak menakutkan.

Ino kembali menarik tangannya karena tidak dibalas. 'Huwaaa_! Kenapa sesusah ini,_ sih_?_' teriak _inner_ Ino frustasi. Ya, baru kali ini Ino gagal menanyakan nama seorang pemuda. Ah, tidak. Sewaktu pertama kali bertemu Sasuke, ia juga gagal menanyakan namanya. Berarti, kasusnya sudah 'dua kali' bukan 'baru kali ini'.

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya menatap datar Ino. Tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

"Kau sekolah di ma—"

Belum selesai Ino melontarkan pertanyaannya, pemuda itu langsung berjalan menuju motornya dan langsung tancap gas.

Oke, sial sekali Ino. Ingin 'PDKT' dengan pemuda yang sesuai tipenya, tapi sayang, dia aneh dan irit bicara.

"Tapi tak apa-apa. Itulah yang menambah kekeranannya. _AAA_~!"

.

* * *

.

Jujur saja, Ino 'sedikit' malu menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Walaupun juga pernah diabaikan seperti itu oleh Sasuke, tapi tetap saja—memalukan. _'Semoga nanti aku bertemu lagi dengannya._'

.

* * *

.

"_Aa_ ... Gaara, selamat atas kemenangan mutlakmu di pertandingan sepak bola kemarin. Kalau seperti ini terus, Konoha _Gakuen_ bisa hancur dengan cepat." Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tertawa lepas.

Seperti biasa, pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja memasuki ruangan khusus kepala prefek itu tidak membalas perkataan pemuda berambut cokelat tadi. Ia hanya berjalan dengan tenang menuju 'singgasana'-nya di ruangan itu.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang duduk tidak jauh dari pemuda berambut cokelat itu menghela napasnya dan memutar bola matanya. "Kapan kau akan berguna, Kankuro? Jangan cuma mengandalkan Gaara."

"Itu bukan bidangku, Temari. Tunggu saja beberapa hari lagi, ada kompetisi robot. Aku pasti akan mengalahkan Konoha _Gakuen_."

Pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai—satu-satunya ekspresi yang ia punyai. "Konoha _Gakuen_ pasti akan hancur dan sekolah kita akan menjadi yang terbaik di Konoha."

Dua orang lain yang berada di ruangan itu turut menyeringai. "Konoha _Gakuen_ hancur."

.

.

* * *

_Ino-_chan_ …_ aitakatta.

_Mr. S_

_._

_._

* * *

**_TSUZUKU_**

**A/N** : Maaf, telat banget update-nya. Sudah telat, ceritanya juga ngga memuaskan, ya? Belum selesai sama Mr. S, eh udah ada aja tokoh antagonis lain. Maaf banget -_-

Yosh! Minta semangkanya dong :3


End file.
